


Blanket Hog

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Loving Dean, M/M, One Shot, Short, Wincest - Freeform, Winter, cold sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is terrible for hogging all the blanket. This isn't usually a problem but now, it's mid-winter and Sam is practically freezing to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Hog

The sound of Sam's watch counting the seconds and Dean's steady breathing were the only things to break the silence. No cars passed as it was far too early in the morning for that and everyone else in the motel had the good sense to already be asleep by now. The only other noise to disrupt the absence of sound was Sam's teeth, chattering noisily.

"Dean..." Sam groaned as his cold finger came in contact with the warm flesh of his brother's broad shoulder. The body in bed beside him twitched.

"Dean..." The quiet voice echoed around the darkness of the motel room. Sam shivered as his partner lay snug and content beside him. 

The older brother grumbled as he floated around the edge of consciousness but stubbornly refused to wake up, "Hmm?"

Fed up, Sam finally turned to his last resort. He cleared his throat, "DEAN WINCHESTER!! WAKE UP!!" It was probably loud enough to wake the whole town but the young hunter didn't care. 

Dean leapt into a sitting position instantly. His green eyes scoured the pitch black for the danger with a gun wielded in front of him. The metal was warm from where it had been stuffed under his pillow all night. Realising that there was no immediate danger, the hunter turned to face his baby brother with a scowl upon his face. 

"What is it, Sam?" He huffed in annoyance. It was no secret that Dean Winchester appreciated his sleep and being disturbed put Sam into his bad books. His bad books really weren't a great place to be. 

"It's freezing, De." It was only then that Dean noticed the way Sam's white teeth hit together and the mild blue tinge that colored his usually pink lips. 

Glancing down at himself, the elder man noted that the whole duet was wrapped around him, effectively cocooning him like a developing butterfly. The blanket fell around his waist as he sat in the queen sized bed. It was then that the true bitterness of the winter cold hit him. Goosebumps erupted over his skin and a shiver ran down the length of his spine. 

Guilt twisted in his gut upon realising that Sam had no covering against the mid-winter chill aside from his pyjama pants. His brother had obviously been battling the cold alone for a few hours now as he was shaking quite violently. 

"Sammy," Dean started as he untangled himself from the duvet, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" 

He didn't expect and answer, Sam was shivering far too much. The chill might have gotten to his brain, Dean thought to himself with a slight chuckle. 

He lifted the blanket up and threw it over both of them. His partner automatically gravitated towards Dean and his heat. The older hunter opened his arms in invitation; Sam accepted it almost immediately as he snuggled up against a Dean's warm chest and absorbed his heat. After a few minutes the chattering and shivering decreased significantly. His body began to defrost and his toes were finally coming back up to the right temperature.

"Better?" Dean asked as he nussled his nose into Sam's silky chestnut locks. The smell of his lover's shampoo made him smile slightly as it just seemed so familiar. He grabbed the edges of the blanket and began to tuck it underneath their bodies, effectively sealing in the heat. 

Sam nodded and placed his cold lips against Dean chest in a gentle kiss, "Much... Thank you."

It wasn't long before they fell back into unconsciousness but this time, Sam didn't nearly freeze to death in the process.


End file.
